


Diner Talk

by sleepyhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyhunters/pseuds/sleepyhunters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has a little trouble swallowing Dean asking him to rescue him from The Mark of Cain ~or~ how the diner scene should have went</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diner Talk

Cas let Dean finish his burger. Sometimes Dean made Cas’ words pile up for fear of letting them loose on Dean’s fragile complexion in a torrential downpour. He felt like a beam of electricity charging up. His hair tingled, his breath quickened, Cas felt like he couldn’t hold it back any longer.

“You’re not going to die, Dean, and you’re not going to become a demon.”

“Yeah? You sure about that, buddy?” Dean waved the young waitress over and ordered another basket of fries. This man could eat and was too busy stuffing his face to listen to the importance of this moment.

“Yes. We can make The Mark disappear and leave not even a trace of Hell in you.”

Dean sipped his soda through a straw. It was loud and made the rolling rumble in his head louder.

“How are you going to do that, Cas?”

“I,” the waitress dumped the red basket of fries on the table and hurried away, “I don’t know.”

“Then how can you know that, for certain? Cas, I need you to this for me.”

“No. I will do anything for you, but not this.”

“Cas, I can’t, I can’t ask anyone else. It has to be you.”

“Then we will find out how to take The Mark off your arm! When I regain my strength, I’ll dispel it for you, there has to be a way.”

“Cas,” Dean put his hand on Cas’ arm. It made the pressure lessen.

“I want that, I want that more than anything. But, I need to know, I need to know you will stop me, in any way. What, what if this takes me over? What if I go after Sammy again? What if I go after you? What if, I’m somewhere and I get a call and I hurt someone I’ve helped, I can’t let that happen.”

Cas ate a french fry. He took one small bite and pondered what Dean had said. His voice was rough but he may be right. Dean was strong, if The Mark used him to do it’s bidding it could be disastrous…

“Ok.”

“OK?” Dean laughed, “That’s a relief.”

“Not for me,” Cas eyed Dean, who wilted for a moment, but shared a knowing, warm look with him.

“I know. I’ll make it up to you.”

Cas eyed Dean, “How..?”

Dean winked, “I know a few things,” he reached below the table and squeezed Cas’ thigh, “I’m not totally useless.”

“Dean, are you implying––”

“Cas, relax, I’m just saying, I’m your’s for whatever you need. Call it a favor, I’ll Dean Winchester the shit out whatever––” 

Cas stopped Dean with a kiss. It was salty and soft. “Don’t give up.”


End file.
